fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
What's Cookin'?
Briefing :Sage Eru massages his contractible neck thoughtfully as his dream vision intensifies. "This one is much more vague, I'm afraid. My fourth child's location remains a mystery, but I sense a wondrous aroma all around him. Ah, if only I were there to inhale whatever's causing such a delicious smell to waft my way!" Summary ''Find the missing child'' Walkthrough Dialogue During Quest :"When you find my child of the culinary arts, I sense he will ask something of you." Eru fondles his neck beard frivolously. :"Ah, yes, he's seeking the aid of the Char-Hazards. They are incredibly rare, my child. Perhaps I can help you..." Eru begins stroking his wondrous neck flubber methodically, his digits performing a ritual that could only be described as 'spirit fingers'. :"I sense... an aged tycoon with a hairy customer on his hands... :"...A grassy hill perfect for picnics... :...And a service offering deals to die for." :It's these places you must go if you seek the '''Spinning Fire. Now go, my child- I've rubbed my neck thoroughly raw. I swear, no more dream visions for the rest of the week, so help me!" The Culinary Cauldron :Fire Burns So Cauldrons Bubble ::Awww, look at this cute little guy! You immediately run up to give him a big hug, but a bellowing voice stops you dead in your tracks. "SAGE ERU HAS SENT YOU, HAS HE NOT?" You nod timidly. This... this is unexpected. ::"I WILL ONLY RETURN TO THE WARP ZONE WHEN I HAVE FINISHED PREPARING MY SIGNATURE DISH- TWO BOILED CHERRIES. TO DO THIS, I REQUIRE A MUCH HOTTER CAULDRON. THE ONLY THING THAT CAN HEAT THE CAULDRON TO MY LIKING IS SPINNING FIRE." ::As if reading your mind, the demonic fluff ball continues, "SPINNING FIRE IS RARE. ONLY THE CREATURES KNOWN AS CHAR HAZARDS CARRY THEM. SEARCH ELANTHIA FOR THEM, PERHAPS ERU CAN HELP YOU- I REQUIRE THREE BOTTLES OF SPINNING FIRE TO COMPLETE MY DISH." A Small Price Toupee : A Wild Char Hazard Appears! ::You enter the Barber Shop/Hair Salon/Beauty Boutique/Wig Store/Clever Pun Shop/whatever you want to call it only to find a bizarre creature trying out some of the product! What in the world...? :: Whoa, whoa, slow down little guy, that's dangerous! Your parental instincts kicking in, you lunge for the hair spray, snatching it out of the creature's hands just in time! The dimwitted monster blinks at you vacantly before simply walking out the door. Where does he think he's going?! : As you turn to leave as well, a bottle on the ground catches your eye. Oh snap, Spinning Fire! The Camp Site :A Wild Char Hazard Appears! ::While enjoying the scenery of the Camp Site, your interest is piqued by one patron in particular. Is that... is that a flammable barrel next to an open fla-- OH MY GOD HE'S COOKING BRATWURSTS!! :: Thinking heroically, which is SO unlike you, you leap over to the grill and quickly move the tank away from the creature's fiery tail. As your mind stumbles through all the condescending things you want to say to this buffoon, you can't help but notice that he has already started walking away. Ah well, he'll be dead soon anyway. :: As you turn to continue on your assuredly grand adventures, you notice a small bottle of Spinning Fire resting near the abandoned grill. Put some shrimp on the barbie and color yourself lucky! Full Service Gas Station :Wild Char Hazard Appears! ::As you take a stroll through the gas station, you notice one non-zombified patron in particular filling up his gas guzzler next to you. Umm, is this place even in working ord-- OH MY GOD HE'S ON FIRE! ::With the reflexes of a fighting mongoose you grab the gas pump out of the creature's hands. No! Bad dinosaur! You point your finger at him accusingly. Much to your disbelief, however, the creature merely plods away from you, completely abandoning his car in the process. ::On a whim you decide to check the passenger's seat, where you find a strange bottle of Spinning Fire that you decide almost immediately now belongs to you. Score! Deliver Char Hazard's Spinning Fire :You watch, eyes wide, as the 'chef' pours the Spinning Fire around the Cauldron, and the massive container comes to a boil almost immediately. The creature nods in satisfaction and begins his painstaking cuisine, being careful not to overcook his umm, two cherries. :"EXCELLENT. I AM APPEASED. I SHALL NOW RETURN TO THE WARP ZONE. TA TA!" With an adorable huff the creature inflates, floating straight out the door and into the Elanthian sky. :Whelp, that could have gone a lot worse! Reporting Back to Sage Eru :"Wonderful news, ! My culinary genius of a son has returned to the Warp Zone! Only two children remain, though their whereabouts remain obscured by the shadows of uncertainty. I'm afraid even my Neck of Clarity will not be able to locate them." :::[[Bounty Hunter's Bounty|'> Next']] Category:Quests